HRE x Italy
by Blueazul67
Summary: This story is about what happened while the Holy Roman Empire was away during the war. ALL THE CREDITS GO TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. THANK YOU FOR BLESSING US (I just came up with the story lmao)! I KNOW THAT I ADDED AND TOOK OUT SOME DETAILS, SO PLEASE BE AWARE BEFORE WRITING YOUR REVIEW! I ALREADY HAD PEOPLE DO IT ANYWAY! MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1: A Terrible Death

**_HRE x Italy: A crushing Death_**

 **I don't own any of the characters, however, I own the story and picture!**

 **I am aware I got some details wrong, but please if you do not like the way I 'tweaked' some details, know that I am in the process of finishing Hetalia. Thanks for reading.**

 **WARNING: YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN DO NOT READ IT. THANKS!**

HRE P.O.V.

Holy Roman Empire sat on the balcony facing the sea. Today was the day that Italy's grandfather's top commanding officer, Allen DeGuida, would take him to the Thirty Year War. No one understood how much HRE was going to miss his dear friend. _I must make sure not t forget him._ HRE thought, fiddling with the paintbrush Italy had given him earlier that day. There was a knock on the door.

"HRE?" Allen said, opening up the door. "Are you ready? We're leaving." Gulping, HRE nodded. He was going to miss Italy very much. _I will have to give him one last thing before I go._ HRE thought. Turning away from the balcony, he allowed DeGuida to guide him away. As they entered the streets, HRE felt someone watching them go. Turning around, he saw little Italy running towards them.

"Roman Empire! Wait!" Italy cried. _Funny. Italy and I are...very close and he still calls me Roman Empire instead of HRE._

"What, Italy?" HRE said, a confused look on his face.

Allen P.O.V.

Allen watched in sadness as he saw his commander, Ancient Rome's little grandson Italy say goodbye to his closest friend. _I had no idea HRE and Italy were gay until I saw them kiss._ Allen thought. _I just hope I am able to keep HRE safe. This war is too dangerous for a little guy, but it's for the best._ (idk what to put lol)

"C'mon, HRE, we've got a lot of ground to cover before we meet with the rest of the troops." The little blonde nodded and hurried over. It was well past nightfall when they finally arrived. Seeing that HRE was settled for the night, Allen went to his own little hut. There he changed into bedtime clothing. He took two pictures from his satchel (backpack thing) and placed them on the little table that the hut had. The first was a drawing of Romano, Italy, Spain, and France. The second drawing was a picture of both Anne and Gretel, the women in which Allen loved very much.

Italy P.O.V.

It was a quiet night in Austria's home. Hungary and Austria were sleeping in the main room while Italy was staring at the moon through his window. _I wonder if HRE is looking at the same moon...?_ The little Italian thought. He had given HRE a paint brush so he wouldn't forget him. It was a cold night without HRE in town.

 _He will come back. He promised._

 _...and I believe him because..._

 _I love him._ (Extreme fangirling here xD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HRE's P.O.V.

Battle was ugly. That was the only way to describe it. No one even talked now. _I wish Allen was still the same person._ HRE thought. Battle had made Allen more distant. The previous night, HRE was painting with Italy's paintbrush, painting them together by the grass fields just outside Austria's home. Allen had found him and yelled at him, right before taking the paintbrush and snapping it in half. HRE had lost Italy's broom but had stolen one of his paintbrushes before.

"PAINTING IS CHILDISH!" Captain DeGuida had yelled, throwing the paintbrush remains at HRE. Even though Allen himself loved to paint. Even the soldiers who liked to play with him after training had resorted to beer and yelling. HRE himself had begun to take up drinking also. The beer wasn't _that_ bad when you drinking with others for company. HRE clutched the paintbrush remains and went to get some thread and beads.

Italy's P.O.V.

 _Big-Brother France is leaving._ First, it was Grandpa Rome, then he and his grandfather had left. The others had begun to ignore Italy's crying at night, even Hungary who treated Italy like her own son. Italy looked up at the moon. It was glowing brightly, reminding Italy of the night that he had begun to realize that he loved HRE. No one but him knew it. No one except HRE himself.

HRE P.O.V.

Soldier after soldier died on the battlefield. One warrior from the other side seemed to kill mercilessly. The man slaughtered many of HRE's troop members. He rushed over to Geremia, a warrior whom he had befriended as Geremia had whispered his last. "Tell my mother..." then the Italian died in his arms. Rearing up his head, HRE grasped his sword and charged at the warrior who killed his other best friend. _THIS IS FOR ITALY AND GEREMIA!_ Swords met swords with a loud clang. Hated blazed in HRE's eyes as he fought for his special Valentino (Italy) and Geremia. The warrior's dark helmet came off. There standing before HRE, sweat coming down their neck and dark blue eyes blazing was none other than France.

France POV

France gasped. _HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE? What the hell is he doing here in this battle?!_ Pushing the thought away, France had to remember that HRE was his enemy, and nothing more. _But he is your youngest brother's love!_ His brain shouted furiously. Ignoring his brain, as usual, France met every one of HRE's attacks with full force. _He certainly is a strong fighter, I'll give the little shrimp that._

"So, when are you going to grow up and fight like a _real_ man?!" France taunted the blonde warrior. This seemed to infuriate him more since his attacks were more forceful then France had ever thought HRE was capable of. "Hurry up and grow up! Italy would be disappointed to see you like this, shrimp!"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" HRE screamed, causing a slash on France's long blonde hair. France gasped. Mister DeGuida must've told him that Italy was actually a boy, not a girl as HRE thought he was at first. _Not that it really matters. This is the enemy._ France shifted his body so he could be the one to blow the harmful blows.

"You've never even liked Italy! He would come to me crying after you all bullied him so much!" HRE shouted over the roar of battle. France instantly felt guilty, since HRE was telling the truth. France himself had seen Italy come to HRE crying and pointing at him and Romano. HRE would shoot them glares as he put his arm around his youngest brother.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" France screamed, slashing his sword at HRE's face, impaling his left eye. "YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW HOW WE FELT WHEN ITALY WAS TAKEN AWAY BY GRANDPA ROME!" He aimed another blow, but it scaped HRE's face on the side. _That will leave a bad mark later in life._ France thought gleefully. Blood sprayed from HRE's arm as France slashed it to the bone. The blonde warrior's sword dropped as HRE fell to his knees, gripping his injured right arm.

HRE P.O.V.

Pain seared from HRE's right arm. His fighting arm. He fell to the ground on his knees in agony.

 _"_ M-must p-protect..." HRE gasped in pain. France stood over him, blocking out the sun.

France kicked HRE hard in the neck. ( **Kinda gruesome, I know. But it moves the story along.** ) "Now how good are you at protecting that sorry excuse for a soldier-" he nodded to Geremia. "And protecting Italy? You'll never live past this day, _mon ami._ "

The last thing HRE felt was intense pain. He watched helplessly as France kept slashing his legs and arms.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE WORTHY OF ITALY."

 _Italy._ HRE thought despairingly. He had promised Italy he would come home. _I am sorry, Italy. I wasn't able to keep my promise._ He gripped his mishap bracelet.

 ** _Goodbye, my love._**

Allen's POV

Everyone mourned over HRE and all the other countless soldiers who had fallen. The last thing Allen wanted was HRE dead. He might have been tough on the little man because he needed to be ready for battle. Now they had to burry HRE. Fixing up HRE's black hat with a golden rim, he placed it on HRE's hands as HRE laid in his coffin, awaiting burial. His face portrayed the pain that he had felt in his last moments of life. France had fled from the battle in a hurry with some of his hair at the center-bottom cut. The hair that HRE gave France. Placing the top of the coffin onto the bottom, the troops said their last to all of the fallen. Allen knew that he would never live with himself for not watching out for HRE. He knew Italy would not forgive him. Retreating to his hut, Allen got out a quill with ink and paper and began writing to his beloved grandson for the last time.

Italy's POV

It was on this day that the world seemed to not make any sense to little Italy. Austria had taken him aside and told him the sad news. Then he had given Italy the letter. _HRE isn't coming back._ Austria had said gently. Italy had cried himself to sleep. Now one day after, nothing made sense. Hungary had made him his favorites but even pasta, gelato, pizza, and canolies, nothing made Italy feel better. What was worse, no one told him who killed his beloved. They would only glance at him sadly whenever he asked. Big Brother France had acted even more awkward around Italy. He had even lashed out on Italy when he asked how his hair got cut in battle. He opened Grandpa Rome's final letter before he died.

 _My dear Italy,_

 _War has not been good. The other side won the war. Holy Roman Empire is no more. He was killed by another soldier in battle. I hope you the best in life, my dear friend. Give Romano and Spain my love._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Allen Frankfurt DeGuida_

Italy scowled. Allen's letter looked rushed and what confused Italy more was why Allen didn't include France in the letter.

-Many Decades Later-

"Italy, I vant you to meet my little brother, West," Prussia announced loudly. Italy was older and he lived in his own home now. Italy glanced up after fiddling with the paintbrush bracelet that had once belonged to HRE. There beside the white-haired man was another man with almost white blonde hair. Italy thought of his deceased love when he noticed the resemblance between West's blonde hair and ice blue eyes. _Holy Roman...is that you?_ Italy pushed the thought away. This wasn't his beloved. This was Germany, or as Prussia liked to call him West or Ludwig. Italy broke into a smile. He had met Germany before, in the woods during World War 1. They hadn't officially met yet.

"Pleased to meet you!" Italy said, offering his hand. Germany shook it then glanced around. Italy had pizza-shaped pillows in his living room, decorating the beige couches. His tv was in front of the couch with an Italian flag rug brightening up the room a little more. Germany took notice of HRE's drawing mounted over the fireplace.

"Lovely place, Italy," Germany said. Italy's brother seemed to notice that Germany looked like HRE too.

"What are you doing here, you potato loving freak? ( **classic Romano lol** )" Romano said in a disgusted voice.

"Oh, Lovino! This is our guest!" Italy said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I-is that...?" Germany wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Oh!" Italy smiled. "No, no, no, no, no! This is my big brother Romano. We have two other brothers, France and Spain!" Germany relaxed, to Romano's hatred.

After his guests had settled for dinner in Italy's dining room ( **pasta for dinner, of course, lol** ), Romano took Italy to the side. "I don't trust this potato-eating bastard one bit."

"Chill, big brother! He is just a new nation! We must welcome him!"

As the years flew by, Romano's hatred for Germany grew while Italy's love for another grew. He just wasn't sure how the blonde german would react if Italy would ever tell him.

 _ **ACK I KNOW THIS IS HORRIBLE!**_ **I MESSED UP THE ENDING! I'M A BAD PERSON! FORGIVE ME! I just had to add Romano's common statement to Germany! Ok, yeah I am implying that Italy knows that Germany is HRE and Romano. I might make a sequel to this story but for now, I hope you liked it! By the way, I am new to this so I am kinda weird lol. Please be sure to listen to Marukaite Chikyuu for the HRE! I was listening to it while creating this and Fairy Tail's sad theme songs because I needed inspiration. I made up some of the stuff because it just helped the story move along! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Years Later

**HEY GUYS! WELCOME BACK! THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING PART 1! (If you haven't already, STOP! Go read part 1 to understand!) SORRY FOR THE PHOTOGRAPH THING ON PART 1! My friend had decided to change "drawing" to photo even though I told her not to (if you're reading this Emma then shame on you). ONTO PART 2! NOT FINISHED!**

When there is a change of Character POV, I will **bold** the name of the character eyes in which we see the story.

 **Sorry if this is confusing**

 **Germany** was surprised how Italy could make pasta so quickly. Even though pasta had lots of carbohydrates, it was the thought that counted. As they chowed down on pasta with Prussia, Romano, and Spain, Germany couldn't help but notice how Romano kept making death-glares at him from across Italy's dining table. When Prussia introduced Germany to the Italian brothers a long time ago, he recalled recognizing the Italian brothers from somewhere. He didn't know why because he had never met them prior to that day.

Prussia nudged Germany out of his thoughts. "Italy just said something to you!"

"Wha? Oh, sorry. Can you repeat that, Italy?" Germany asked.

"Sure thing!" Italy smiled with tomato-sauce teeth. "I asked what favorite desserts you liked."

Germany thought for a moment. "Hmmm...I wouldn't mind a Bavarian chocolate cake every now and then."

Spain let out a roar of laughter. "You Germans only like one type of dessert?" The conversation got to the point where Germany began to find counting tiles interesting. _Hmm... Italy sure has lots of stuff from his youth mounted on his wall._ He often wondered why he by accidentally misunderstood the "Bueno San Valentino" day when Italy gave him red roses and Germany gave him flowers and a tomato-shaped ring. It took a week to get the misunderstanding cleared. Well, sort of. Prussia and France liked to make fun of Germany to the point where it was annoying.

 **Prussia** glanced at the clock. It chimed 10:00 pm. He knew his younger brother would throw a fit if they didn't leave soon. _It's noticeable when you are literally counting tiles, younger brother._ Prussia grinned and yawned loudly.

"I believe it is time for us to go home. Thank you for the wonderful evening," Prussia announced. He heard Germany's sigh of relief. Unfortunately so did Romano.

Romano scowled. "Well, next time I would like to see you make a dinner for us, you potato-eating bastard!"

Dropping his younger brother off at his house, Prussia had to do one more thing.

"Austria? You home?" Prussia called into Austria's home. Prussia heard piano notes. Apparently, Austria was playing for Hungary. He opened the door to the piano room and saw Hungary sitting on the bench beside Austria. Austria was moving her hands against the piano keys. _Oh? A piano lesson._ Prussia quickly wrote down _I was here_ in his sloppy handwriting and placed it on Austria's bench outside the piano room. He excused himself from Austria's house and headed to his own home. He unlocked the door and flipped on the switch. _Now, where did I put that key?_ Prussia thought as he fumbled through a stack of newspapers that he hid the key in. Finding the key, he unlocked the basement door and descended into his journal room. His last entry was last week when Germany and Italy went to the beach with Japan for the umpteenth time. He wrote down a few things that happened. _When I go off, I will leave the journals for Ludwig to read._

"Hurry up, Romano," **Spain** called. "I want to go home and sleep. _Yo Necesito mucho dormir!_ (I need to sleep!)" _Ay! We are in Germany's neighborhood! Why did Romano insist on going this route?!_

Romano just glared at him. "Shut up, Spain." Ever since he was little, Romano had always been edgy. But Spain had seen the good in him multiple times- no matter how much Romano denied it.

"Hey Spain, you know about Germany, right?" Romano asked suddenly. Spain cringed. Talking about Germany without him there made Spain feel uncomfortable.

"Y-yes I know about his...situation," Spain said. _Everyone knows the truth, even if Italy, France, and Germany don't know. The only ones who don't know are those who didn't know the Holy Roman Empire or HRE as everyone called him._

Romano stopped. "I-I don't want Feliciano getting too close to Germany...I don't want to see him heartbroken yet again." Spain knew what his younger brother was talking about. When Grandpa Rome had...died, everyone was sure that HRE died. However the week before Prussia came back with toddler Germany a mystic person came to Spain, Romano, Austria, England, and Hungary in a dream.

 _"A blonde figure with eyes cold as ice will bring a lost empire back from the ashes. He will run and play as any toddler should. Make sure he stays safe this time. This is his second chance at a life."_

Reflecting on that, Spain answered Romano. "Do you remember that mystic lady? We have to make sure his second chance is better. He and Italy deserve to be happy, Romano." Romano just grunted.

 **Germany's** face turned cold when he heard Spain say outside his porch _We have to make sure his second chance is better. He and Italy deserve to be happy._ Now he knew exactly why Romano hated Germany. Because of something this _Holy Roman Empire_ did to Italy long ago. _But what does that HRE person have to do with me?_ Italy had once told him that HRE had broken his heart long ago because HRE died after promising to return. Italy had shown Germany the paintbrush bracelet. When he touched it, his mind flashed with a battle cry. After hearing and seeing the events, he never touched any of HRE's objects again. He never wanted to feel the pain that HRE had to.

Germany woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm buzzing. "Ah...a nice morning." He glanced at the Italian sleeping in his bed. Since Italy had begun to sleep in Germany's bed more than 3 times a week, Germany just shrugged and moved on. Romano had highly disliked that but he seemed to hate Germany even when Germany came over on Christmas to give Italy's family presents. Spain received gift cards to the Spanish Resturant down the road and Romano got a bunch of tomatoes. The tomatoes went into the trash (or so Romano said) but Italy said Romano ate the tomatoes lovingly after Germany went home. Changing into his training clothes after showering, Germany woke up Italy and gave him half an hour to be at the training site where they trained with Japan. Eating a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon with coffee, he made lunch for the day. Italy came downstairs and started eating the rest of the eggs and bacon Germany left on the table for him.

 **Italy** knew that Germany hated it when he was late so he woke up as soon as Germany told him to. He too showered and changed. He was just coming downstairs as Germany was preparing his lunch. Eating the eggs and bacon, he put the coffee in a mug and made his lunch of a sub. They walked to the training field where Japan was waiting. Germany took out the backpack that he had prepared the night before after dinner and placed a couple of small rocks for them all to run over. _Ahh! Why rocks? Why can't Germany just ask America or someone else for some hurdles?_ Italy knew Germany wouldn't so he didn't say anything. At lunch, Japan found a place to sit while they all ate. _Germany, Japan. I couldn't ask for better best friends. Or in Germany's case, more..._ Italy pushed the thought away. He knew that he shouldn't go into another relationship after HRE died. He knew he loved Germany and Germany might have an interest but the painful memories of his time with HRE told him NO. As if sensing his mood, Germany gave a nod of encouragement to Italy. Training proceeded after lunch.

"Don't forget, men. One must always be prepared!" Germany said, heading off to the library. Italy waved goodbye to Japan and skipped home. He was greeted by Romano was once again putting his feet on Italy's prized pizza-cushions.

"Ahh!" Italy shrieked. "Get your feet off them!" Romano snorted and showed Italy a picture that was in black and white. Italy snatched it up and saw Germany in the photo reading a book called "Dating for the cold-hearted German". _So? I saw him reading that book._

"What about it?" Italy asked, confused.

Romano slapped him (not as hard, but hard enough to get his point across). "Just read the title."

"Romano, why do you hate Germany so much?" Italy asked. "I already know he reads that. He read it while we were in bed."

"You two were _in bed_?! _Together?!_ " Romano shrieked.

"Romano calm down!" Italy begged. "We were just reading. Ok, well I was poking something-"

"You were poking something?!" Romano's shrieks got one pitch higher.

"MAMA MIA! ROMANO. I. WAS. POKING. A. GLOB. OF. JELLO. JE-LLO!"

 **Romano** relaxed when Italy had screamed he wasn't poking _Germany_ but a glob of jello. Just the thought of that potato-eating jerk in bed with his brother made him go uneasy but Italy never lied to Romano so why should he start now.

"Fine, but I still don't like it!" Romano scoffed. Italy shrugged and tore the photo to bits. _Damn it. I will just have to get France to take better pictures next time._ France had agreed to help Romano out in terms of tomatoes being imported to France. Germany was HRE's spirit reborn into a toddler by the powers of the heavens, but that still didn't make Romano like Germany one bit. Not even boss-brother Spain could calm him down on Italy crushing on Germany. Taking a piece of the bruschetta that Italy made yesterday for the dinner, he marched upstairs and slammed his door. Spain was away visiting Britain's house for the week so Romano couldn't ask him to come again to that Friday's dinner party. Germany had invited Prussia, Romano, and Italy to his home for that week's dinner party. The nations had a tradition to have weekly dinner parties unless there was an Allied Forces meeting or Axis Powers meeting. When that happened, Romano, Spain, and Prussia usually went to the movies and buying overpriced food at the food stands.

"Hello? Prussia speaking."

" _Bonjourno,_ Prussia. This is Romano. I have a favor to ask..."

 **Germany** came home to find Romano sitting on his marble countertop, crosslegged with a grim expression. Germany took off his shoes and closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Germany asked Lovino.

"What...? I can't visit my brother's crush?" Lovino asked innocently. Germany scoffed and opened the fridge to have dinner. Romano jumped down and slammed the fridge, causing it to slam on Germany's fingers. "Ouch! What the f***!"

Lovino crossed his arms once more. "What exactly are your intentions with my little brother?" Germany seemed stunned.

"I just want to make him a stronger country. Nothing more other than professionalism." Germany said, running his bruised fingers under the water.

"Nothing romantic?" Romano asked, eyeing Germany straight in the eye. Germany met his cold olive stare.

"No."

 **Italy's** heart stopped. _Germany has no intentions. I was sure he had liked me a little bit..._ Italy had followed Germany into his home, of course without Germany or Romano noticing since they were glaring eachother down. His blue eyes filled with tears as he opened the door and ran out, opening it so hard the door swung behind him and slammed closed. He heard Germany open the door and call out.

"Italy! Come back!" Italy ignored the blonde and kept running out to Germany's lawn-gate. He ignored the rose-bush thorns searing his pats and digging into his skin. He ran to the park near Germany's house and hid by the little clearing only he, Germany and a few others knew about. He clutched his iron cross pendant that Germany had given him for his birthday a couple months ago and cried. He stopped and listened. The bushes behind him ruffled and he gasped when he saw who it was.

 **Germany** chased after Italy. The little Italian was actually pretty fast and soon he was out of sight. Germany knew where Italy was going. _I'll just give him time to cry._ He stopped running and started walking towards the park, not caring that Hungary and Austria were gossiping and pointing at him. _Whatever. Just whatever. Let them gossip about us._ He went to the section that Italy called "Friend Circle" and opened the bushes only to see Italy and... _Prussia_ kissing. Germany just stared, unable to move. _I-I thought Italy loved me._ Sure, the little Italian could be annoying and useless at times, but he was Germany's best friend. _Why am I feeling jealous?!_ Germany wondered. _It's not like I..._ He found himself unable to finish the thought.

"W-west!" Prussia gasped, pulling away from Italy. Germany couldn't face his older brother and best friend, afraid that Italy might've enjoyed the kiss.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something." Germany walked home, glad that Austria and Hungary seemed to have left the restaurant outside the park. He walked inside happy to see Romano had left. He closed the door and locked it, then unlocked it if Prussia wanted to get the rest of his stuff since he had gotten his own home a while back. He walked upstairs, changed and went to bed, praying it was just a really bad dream.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, MY DEAR READER! I WILL ADD THIS TO STORY I WAS WRITING BEFORE! BE SURE TO REVIEW AND SUGGEST SHIPS FOR BLUE EXORCIST, OURUN HIGH HOST CLUB, HETALIA (duh), FAIRY TAIL AND DEVIL-PART-TIMER (since those are the animes I mainly watch lol)! THANKS! A COUPLE MORE PARTS TILL THE END! HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Many Thoughts

**HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO PART 3 OF THIS HRE X ITALY SHIP! NO, THIS SHIP WILL NEVER WRECK! Please make sure you have read Parts 1 and 2 unless you WANT to be confused. I own none of the characters, only the story. If you do not like Yaoi, I do not suggest you read this. However, if you do, you are welcome to read! Make sure you post a review and see you at the end of this chapter!**

 **I will change character POV by bolding their name! Thanks for working with me! LOVE U ALL! Part 4 coming on Friday, 9-7-18 or 9-8-18!**

 **Italy** knew he made a mistake by letting Prussia kiss him. It just sort of happened. Italy was crying and Prussia had come and comforted him. Prussia had gotten Italy to stand up, and that was when he kissed him. _Stupido. Stupido._ He walked up to Germany's home, surprised to see all the lights off except the hallway light. He knew Prussia had lived with Germany and was now moving all of his stuff to his new place another neighborhood away. _Maybe he left the light on for Prussia, or me?_ Italy walked upstairs, expecting Germany to be sitting in the upstairs library typing to Austria about German stuff. Instead, Germany's light snores were drifting from the bedroom in which he slept. _I shouldn't even be here, after what happened._ Closing the door, Feliciano Vargas went to his separate room across the house. He was only sent there if Germany was in a bad mood or Italy didn't want to disturb him while calling his brothers. He knew that he wouldn't be entirely welcome in Germany's room. _I shouldn't even be here._ Italy thought again. Grabbing his toothbrush from the bathroom, he left the German Mansion and headed to his own home.

 **Prussia** skipped home, singing with glee. After he had kissed Italy, he decided that it wasn't all bad. He went to the pub where England and Denmark were already chugging down booze, mug after mug.

"Where *hic* were you?" England asked, his voice all drunken. "Gimme *hic* another round!" The bartender quickly filled up the mightly drunk UK's order.

"I was with Italy and Ludwig," Prussia said. "One beer, please." It was well into the night when Prussia said goodnight to his 'drinking gang'. Germany would sometimes join them and get even drunker than the rest of them but he knew that Germany wouldn't be coming to drink anytime soon. He wobbled his way home and collapsed on his bed. He dreamt that he was stuck in a war with his brother. He and West were fighting eachother to the death with Italy watching them with big round eyes.

 **Romano** was surprised to hear Italy come home. _Darn, I thought he and Prussia were gonna go get drinks._ As soon as Germany had come to his lawn-gate, he texted Prussia to go to the "Friendship circle".

"Italy? What are you doing here?" Romano asked. He was surprised to see his little brother's sky-blue tearful. _I never thought a simple joke would do that. What exactly did that moron Prussia do?_ Italy just collapsed on the ground and cried. Romano felt guilty, but he hoped Italy would stay away from that German for good.

"R-Romano? Why did Prussia kiss me?!" Italy asked, wiping his tears. _That idiot kissed Italy!? That's even worse than Germany!_ He took a deep breath.

"Oh, I thought he was going to take you to the bar?" Suddenly he realized what he just realized.

Italy's face turned stone cold. "Romano. How did you know that Prussia was even around." Romano struggled to find an answer. This angered Italy even more. When Italy got mad, it brought out Italy's alter self. Spain called it "Yandere Italy". The last time Italy turned Yandere, he brought Turkey to his knees asking for mercy. Italy's face turned sour. "Romano. What the hell." _Now I'm in for it. Italy hardly ever curses, unless he's really mad or if it's around his little axis buddies._ Romano took a step back. "Italy, let's get you to bed. You're not yourself."

 **Japan** seemed to notice the change of mood during the training session the following day. Italy seemed to be in a foul mood. He would just stand there at the Training rock. He even refused pasta that Germany had offered. When Japan asked, Italy just smiled and said "None of your business." Japan knew that something had happened between Germany and Italy. He would find out from Prussia. If Prussia didn't tell him, Romano would.

"Hey, Prussia. Glad to see you." Japan greeted his guest.

"Japan, I-I have something to tell you," Prussia said with a stricken look. Japan smiled. _I bet Germany ate Italy's pasta without asking. Things should be better._

"Well, tell me!" Japan said, placing down a pot of tea with cups on a table.

"Please don't tell anyone," Prussia said quietly, going red. "Please."

Japan had already guessed and was confident in what Ludwig's older brother was going to say. "I won't Gilbert."

"I kissed Italy."

Japan just stared blankly. "I-I think I'm going to need some tea." Japan poured Prussia a cup and himself a cup and they settled down on the couch.

"Oh man, West is going to kill me when I go get my stuff!" Prussia said despairingly.

"I could go get the rest of your stuff and put it here if you want," Japan offered immediately.

"Hey, thanks, man! Don't worry, I got my own place now, across the road from your place actually!" Prussia informed.

Later that evening, Japan knocked on Ludwig's door. He was greeted by his captain and best friend.

"I've come to help pick up Prussia's belongings since he is my neighbor," Japan said as they walked upstairs where Gilbert was staying.

"Oh. _That person_."

Japan had never heard Germany sound so angry. "What did your brother do?" He wasn't sure that Germany knew. Maybe Prussia had stolen all of Germany's Bavarian chocolate cake.

"He kissed Italy." Germany spat. "I'm surprised he sent you to get all of his stuff. Lazy jerk."

Japan quickly grabbed the last box and scurried out. _Dang. Germany's pissed!_

 **Italy** decided to move. He was going to live by France, leaving his home to Romano.

"Italy, are you sure about this?" Japan had asked, over teatime at Britain's tea party the week before. "This has nothing to do with...?" Everyone knew that Prussia kissed Italy, and had made Germany mad. Prussia himself was holed up in his home, shutters closed so none of the Allies and other nations could taunt him. Italy actually felt bad for Prussia. He wasn't that bad of a person in truth. His main issues were booze and sibling rivalry. Italy thought back to the days of himself and HRE playing in the flower meadow long ago. The Friendship Circle in the park is the exact place where he and HRE had kissed. Sure, the trees had grown and new flowers bloomed but it was still special. He boarded the train, glancing one last time at the place where he called home for almost his entire life. His heart stopped as he saw Germany run to the platform, bag, and ticket in hand. _Oh, crapola. (_ Italian for 'crap') _There goes leaving him behind._ He boarded the train and sat down next to Italy who shrank away from him. In the last few weeks, Italy had begun to be scared of Germany. Japan had told him how Germany yelled at him multiple times with the lamest excuses of why Japan had to be yelled at. He flinched when Germany's shoulder touched his.

"Italy, I'm sorry for being such a d***," Germany said softly. "I _do_ love you but right now we have to focus on training." Italy just stared ahead.

"Germany, Prussia really _did_ kiss me, not the other way around," Italy said after an hour. _**WHY U TAKIN SO LONG lol**_ "Forgive me?" Blue eyes met blue eyes and they shared a passionate kiss. Just as they kissed, Germany and Italy did not notice France coming onto the train, wondering what was taking so long.

 **France** gasped. His youngest brother and Germany were kissing. _Kissing. What?!_ France thought.

"Hey, lovebirds! You're here!" France announced. After exiting the train, Germany and Italy cleared up the whole 'moving thing' and they headed back home. _I swear this Germany looks like..._ France pushed the thought away. He had killed HRE long ago and watched him take his last breath. _How can Germany look so much like the shrimp?_ That night, France received the dream about the truth of Germany's resemblance. It wasn't just a coincidence. This _was_ HRE. _I must tell Italy._ The next morning France prepared a last departing breakfast. He saw Italy enter downstairs first, and Germany taking a shower. He pulled Italy into his kitchen.

"Italy, there is something I should tell you."

 **AHH! CLIFFHANGER! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING UP TO HERE! I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE A PART 4! NO, JAPAN AND PRUSSIA WILL NOT GET TOGETHER IN** _ **THIS**_ **STORY! SORRY, PRUJAP FANS! NEXT TIME, I PROMISE! I WILL BE BRINGING SOME MORE HETALIA CHARACTERS FOR PART 4! (No, part 4 is not going to be the last part!) Thanks for all the support! Remember, I will be doing videos for Hetalia soon! My yt: Maximusremix Blueazul67**

 **I will add Hetalia stuff later because I have MSP (weeb alert lmao) and other crap on my YT! Check out my profile for my other social media stuff and more info about me! Thank you again! Part 4 uploaded on 9-7-18 or 9-8-18!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past and Present

**ACK! THIS STORY IS GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! DON'T FORGET I BOLD THE CHARACTER'S NAME WHEN I CHANGE POVS! YES, I WILL GO BACK TO HRE X ITALY BEFORE FRANCE REVEALS HIS SECRET! HANG IN THERE! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **HRE's** gaze locked Italy's. _What is he doing here? I thought Spain told her not to go to my home, so why is she here?_ Austria noticed his arrival.

"You're home early," Austria said, eyeing his expression. "Oh, stop watching her and go to your room." HRE obeyed, and went to his room. He closed the door, grabbed his pink pillow and sat on his bed. _She's here._ In happiness, he rolled around his bed squealing in joy.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Austria called, clearly annoyed. HRE ignored him and continued to squeal in delight. He woke up the next morning to see Italy outside his door, dusting off the paintings.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Italy squeaked, jumping out of the way. "Don't worry, I'm cleaning it properly! Please don't kick me!" HRE's mind whirled as he fought to walk on without jumping in happiness to the dining room. Austria was in the dining room enjoying his meal and looked up from his magazine.

"Don't forget, training before lunch with Allen DeGuida." HRE nodded and ate his meal.

After training with Captain DeGuida, HRE walked back to the house to see Austria holding Italy by the shirt, shaking her violently and yelling.

"Clean the floors right, you stupid kid!" Austria screamed. Italy was crying while holding her broom, not noticing HRE standing there.

"Austria?" HRE called. "What are you doing?" Austria put Italy down and hit her, sending her to the kitchen to clean the floors again.

"Just teaching our servant a lesson." He rolled his eyes. "She can't do anything right." HRE backed away and ran after Italy.

She jumped in alarm as HRE walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry! I'm cleaning!" She picked up her broom and started sweeping once more. HRE just stared at her, dumbfounded.

 **Italy** walked past Austria's piano room after cleaning the kitchen. He was playing a song on the piano.

"Well, come here and listen," Austria said, eyeing Italy from the corner of his eye. Italy scrambled up onto the seat and listened intently as Austria played. After the song was finished, Italy sighed. "Did the floors get cleaned?"

"Yes, Mr. Austria sir," Italy responded.

Austria nodded. "Then you may take the rest of the day to yourself. But before you do, tell Holy Rome to meet me in the Library." Italy nodded and scurried out.

 **Austria** sighed as HRE continued to ignore Austria. _Why is he so mad at me?_ HRE read the mathematics book and left. "Where are you going?"

"To get a drawing lesson from Italy," HRE said, not looking at him as he left the room. HRE found Italy by the flower meadow.

 **HRE** called out; "Hey, Italy? Can you teach me to draw?"

Italy turned and smiled. "Sure!" As the lesson went on, HRE stopped.

"I can't draw correctly."

"Sure you can! It looks good!" Italy said, eying his painting of a rabbit. He grabbed HRE's hand. HRE's heart thumped loudly. He snatched his hand away and ran. "Wait!" Italy cried as HRE left the meadow. _Stupid. Why did you run away?!_ HRE scolded himself as he walked into the dining room where the other servant-girl Hungary was serving a meal of cheese, grapes, butter with bread and another dish.

 **00000000000000000000000 Present day 00000000000000000000000000**

 **Prussia** went to Ludwig's home and knocked. "Hey, brozah?" No answer. Prussia took his spare key and opened the door. There were noises coming from upstairs. Prussia went upstairs and heard moaning (NOT that MOANING!)

"Crapola! Where is Germany keeping those journals?!" _Romano! What the hell was he doing here?_

"Romano, they're not in his shower you dummy!" Spain said. Prussia cracked the door open a little to see Romano looking in the bathroom. Prussia knew they must be looking to find Germany's secrets in his journals. Since neither of the brothers knew where the journal was, Prussia slipped in and grabbed the blue chest where the journals were. He closed the door silently and flew down the stairs, tripping on Spain's umbrella causing noise.

"Hey, who's there?!" Romano called. Prussia ran down and slammed the door and ran to his home, ignoring the pain in his left foot. Then he realized he left his shoe on the stair when he tripped. _Shit._

"Phew." Prussia opened his door and closed it. He went upstairs and opened the chest using his iron cross since that was how you opened the chest. He flipped open the first journal. _May 14th, Year 20XX. I'm fed up with Italy always making complaints about wurst! I certainly don't complain about his pasta!_ Germany had written. _October 31st, Year 20XX. Italy had forced me to wear a roman empire army suit, while he dressed as a common slave, leash added. It was easier to keep him out of trouble though. Japan just kept his distance, that jerk._ Prussia laughed at some of the entries, like when Italy 'by accident' slipped into the shower with Germany. _Why do I like that little Italian so much?_ Prussia asked himself. He also liked Japan, but he knew Japan wouldn't feel the same. To be honest, it seemed Japan had no feelings other than compassion and boredism (if that was even a feeling).

"Hey, Italy?" Prussia called.

"Ya? What is it Prussia?" Italy answered.

"Sorry about the... you know."

"Ve, we're all good."

"So, where are you?"

"At France's place with Germany. We're eating pasta right now, so..."

Prussia ended the call, telling Italy to tell Germany he said sorry and hi at the same time.

 **00000000000000000 Past 000000000000000**

 **HRE** flinched when he saw Austria throw (literally) Italy into the cell. She landed with an oomph.

"Next time, ask before you touch my piano, you little *****!" Austria yelled as HRE stood behind him. Italy gazed at HRE with sad eyes as Austria slammed the door.

"Waaa!" Italy cried into the night. "I'm hungry!" HRE decided to get Hungary to make pasta. He took the plate with a fork and spoon and opened the sliding slot to push the pasta plate into Italy's cell. "P-pasta?"

HRE quickly closed the slot and listened as Italy ate the pasta with delight. " _Grazie_ , Hre." HRE's face turned red and he opened the slot. Italy was smiling with sauce-stained teeth. Italy looked so cute with her little face with pasta-sauce stains.

"Wake up!" Allen yelled. "What's even gotten you all soppy?" Then he followed HRE's gaze to Italy. "Ah, young love." HRE glared at his captain, which made Allen laugh even harder.

 **0000000000000000000000 Present 0000000000000**

 **France** couldn't bring himself to tell Italy the truth so he told another thing that he missed Joan of Arch, which he did. _I will have to tell him what I did to HRE. I should've told him long ago. I will tell him on a different day when Germany is not with him._ He waved goodbye to the lovers as the train left his place. He walked home, humming to himself.

 **Germany** put his arm around the sleeping Italian who was snoring softly. _Why does he have to look so adorable?_ Germany thought as he gazed lovingly at Italy. Italy stopped and looked up at him.

"Are we there?" he asked.

" _Nein_ ," Germany said. "Go back to sleep." They arrived at his home a while later, when Germany noticed that his chest was gone. Then he remembered seeing Prussia's shoe on the step. _He probably took the journals, sneaky bastard._ He climbed into bed.

"Ger-many..." Italy called from the other side of the room. "Let's have some fun." Germany's face turned red as Italy faced him, wearing only boxers and his iron-cross necklace.

"W-we have training tomorrow," Germany said. "Go to sleep and put on a shirt please."

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Italy protested, giving him a sad look with his jay-blue eyes.

"What do you want to do then?" Germany yawned. Italy removed his pants while giving him a certain look, which made Germany close his eyes.

"Put your pants back on and go sleep in the other room," Germany said. "We have training tomorrow." Italy ignored him and climbed into bed with Germany.

"Fine, but you're missing out." Italy snatched up his pants and stomped out. Germany closed his door, locking it (god forbid what Italy would do while Germany was asleep).

The next morning, Germany made breakfast, woke Italy and started making the coffee.

"Good morning," Italy yawned as he came down in his blue uniform. "You know you missed the opportunity last night."

Germany rolled his eyes, knowing what exactly Italy meant. "Well, we have training today and you and Japan need it." After training, Germany came home alone. Italy had told him Spain came home and Romano had to tell them both something important. He was surprised to see Prussia on his couch reading a certain magazine that he must've brought from his home.

"Ah, where are my journals?" Germany asked, giving Gilbert a beer.

"Back where they were," Prussia said. "I'm sorry about...you know."

"I know, Italy told me," Germany said taking a sip of his beer. The door opened to Romano, Spain and Italy come into his living room.

"Well, tell him Romano," Spain said sternly.

"I told Prussia to meet Italy that night." Romano spat, glaring at Spain.

" _What?!_ " Germany yelled. "Oh. Well, that explains it."

"So you're not pissed?" Spain asked, surprised.

"I was but whatever."

Romano sighed. "Well, I'm outta here."

"No, I'm kinda mad." An idea popped into his head. "You know how you can make it better?"

Romano cringed. "How."

"Make me lunch, clean my house-"Germany snicked. "And be a huggy-dovey to Italy and Spain."

Romano was outraged. "Hell no!" Spain glared at him. "Fine." Italy laughed out loud.

"Well, get to it!" Italy roared with laughter, coming over to Germany to give him a kiss on the cheek.

\- Past-

 **HRE** and Italy spent the next few months sitting and doing art together. HRE laughed every time Italy would shriek in pain everytime a kitty licked her cheek.

Then one day, Allen said, "HRE, you are going to the Thirty Years War." HRE knew that he would have to say goodbye to Italy.

"So, you're really going?" Italy had asked, gripping her paintbrush. Then she gave him the broom and paintbrush, crying. HRE had kissed her just before he left.

"I promise I will return," HRE whispered in her ear. Italy's tears rolled down and splattered on HRE's hand. They broke away, Italy with a worried expression on her perfect face.

 _I have to come back. I promised that I would._

 **TO BE CONTINUED! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! FRANCE WILL REVEAL WHAT HE DID TO HRE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY 9-13-18, AND THAT'S A PROMISE! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5: France Reveals

**I don't own any of the characters, however, I own the story and picture!**

 **I am aware I got some details wrong, but please if you do not like the way I 'tweaked' some details, know that I am in the process of finishing Hetalia. Thanks for reading.**

 **WARNING: YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN DO NOT READ IT. THANKS!**

 **Sub to my anime yt: Blueicestorm 44**

 **Music to listen to while reading: Our Last Time by Becko**

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

 **GRAB A BUNCH OF TISSUES.**

 **\- Time Lapse: 5 weeks into the future -**

 **Italy** stared at France as he repeated what he had said.

"I-I am the one who killed Holy Rome..." France said quietly. Italy just stared at him, not noticing all the sympathetic glances that everyone was giving him. Tears brimmed in the Italian's blue eyes.

"You..." Italy was unable to even finish his sentence, much less face his older brother. Romano's glares intensified as Feliciano started bawling loudly.

 **Spain's** heart thumped as France told Feliciano.

"You...you _bastard._ " Lovino hissed, wrapping his arm around a crying Northern Italy. "YOU BASTARD!" France hung his head in shame, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Japan even looked stunned and Honda was the one person who would just stare blankly.

"France...why?" Prussia asked after a while. "He was my brother...!" The former knight collapsed on the ground, face buried in his hands as he cried his heart out. Hungary crouched over him, offering comfort and hugging him. Spain even felt tears come to his eyes. _Oh, brother. Why did you have to tell Italy today of all days?_ This was the day that Holy Rome had left centuries ago to go to the Thirty Years War with Captain Allen DeGuida- and never returned.

"France...I think you should go now." Austria said, face grim. France just nodded, shoving Iggy out of the way as he fled Spain's home. Iggy fell to the floor, cursing.

"Get a grip, Romano!" Romano told himself. Spain could see that his former underling was crying but was trying not to show it.

Germany gently pried Italy away from Lovino, causing Italy to grab Germany's body and hugging him as he continued to cry. Spain exited the room with Romano, hugging him as they both shared their sadness. Who would've ever thought that France was the killer? Everyone had assumed it was one of the enemy knights. But Italy's own brother? Spain wasn't sure he would ever forgive France. _I might not have completely trusted Holy Rome, but anyone could see he and Feliciano loved each other._

 **France** pushed England out of the way so he could run out of Spain's home. He ran to his own mansion and opened a door. The door that led to the chamber where France kept the sword in which he had slain Holy Rome and the chamber where he had put his beloved Joan of Arc's ashes from when she was burned at the stake. The ash jar and the sword were next to each other. _Italy...I'm so sorry. I should've told him sooner. Why did I have to tell him of all days?_ France knew why: it was because the mystic figure told him to in a dream a week ago. _Why did I listen to her, god damn it!_ He picked up the ash jar and placed it in the sun, doing the same with the sword. He recalled when Italy had found the door.

"Big brother? Where does this lead?" Italy had asked, trying to open the door. France had shaken his head.

"Ay, it leads to my private chamber where I keep all my _escargot_ snails." Adding in a jokingly manner, he started to open the door. "Want to see?"

"No way in hell can you get me in there!" Italy had shrieked, closing the door.

France was sure that Italy wouldn't be calling him big-brother for a while.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sorry, this was short because I'm running out of time. I gotta go get ideas for a Hetalia AMV! Suggestions? Oh, I will definetly make the next chapter longer since I will write how Italy gets on after hearing what France has done! Keep it posted! Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Timeline Number 2

**I had to rewrite this many times. Just be aware that Italy is approached by a Mystic Figure (ahem, if you remember her from Chapter 1 or 2) He is now a she and is back in time, all the memories intact. The Mystic Lady returns in 18 years, but that's in the next chapter. Italia is 8 and HRE is 10. For now, just enjoy. Oh, and Nathaniel, if you're reading this, I don't wanna be called an anime weeb. I own none of the characters.**

 **Italy** saw her love, HRE walking towards her.

"Hey, Valentina!" HRE called, his arms open. Italy ran to him, letting her cloth on her head fall. Her golden-brown hair flowed gently in the wind. She kissed him, and to her surprise, he kissed her back.

"Holy Rome? You seemed troubled." Valentina said as the two young lovers walked by the river.

"Well, it's just that Captain Allen said I'm going to war soon..." HRE said quietly. _No! If he goes, he's never coming back!_

"NO! Don't go!" Valentina cried, grabbing his black coat. "If you leave, you won't come back!" Italy's hand flew over her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"How do you know?" HRE asked.

"I-I just have a feeling...!" Italy stammered.

HRE sighed and sat down. "Come here," HRE patted to the space next to him. "Sit."Italy plopped down onto the space.

"I _won't_ go." HRE placed his hand on Italy's and they shared a look.

"You'd better not," Italy whispered.

 **Narrator:** HRE and Italia grew very close to the point where HRE did NOT go to the Thirty Year's War, but instead married Italy 12 years later. Italy is now 20 and HRE 22.

 **France** watched as HRE and his little sister exchange vows and share the binding kiss. Hungary and Austria were both surprised and very happy, Lovino pissed, and everyone else happy. However, France had a feeling that HRE was suppost to go on the war, which had been going on for 15 years so far. Prussia grabbed a beer and toasted the news, as he was Best Man. Hungary also toasted them since Italy made her Honorary Bridesmaid or whatever it was.

"To the new couple!" Everyone raised a glass as Scotland pipped up the music.

"Hey, whatchaa doin'?" Iggy slurred. It was obvious the handsome nation was very drunk.

France just put his beverage down and shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Aboout whatt?"

"None of your business, now piss off."

England grabbed his arm as France tried to walk away. "Oh, no, you're not going anywheree."

"Inglaterra? What are you doing?" Spain asked, holding a half-eaten churro.

"Just hangingg out."

Antonio and Francis shared a look.

"I think I should take you home, little brother!" Ireland said, laughing while holding a whole bottle of beer.

 _I don't like this marriage at all._ Francis thought as he walked into the gazebo which was adorned by lights. _Not at all._


End file.
